


Submission

by Jainasolo17



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Biphobia, F/M, Power Play, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainasolo17/pseuds/Jainasolo17
Summary: Bill and his new girlfriend go to a fancy dinner and their passion for each other wins out when they discover their mutual interest in power play.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: some mentions of biphobia, slut-shaming

The restaurant’s atmosphere was romantic; low lighting and classy decor. Bill had brought her here to wow her, she was sure of that. She was also sure that it was working. They had first had sex three days ago and this was the first time they were seeing each other since then. He had texted her multiple times and she never had time to worry that he had his fill and would leave her. He continued to surprise her by how into her he was. What could he possibly see in her? She had no idea. Sure, the sex had been amazing, but she thought that was mostly on him so he must find that with everyone he invited into his bed.

They certainly had chemistry, she reflected as she looked at him and grinned. All he had to do was look at her and she was almost instantly wet. He grinned back instantaneously and she felt a thrill. His face crinkled as he smiled and his blue eyes were twinkling. He had chosen to wear a suit for this, albeit a casual one. It was grey and accentuated the broad width of his shoulders and their contrast to his waist. But he had chosen to wear sneakers, bright white ones which lent the outfit its casual air. As soon as she had seen his tie it had been difficult to get the thought that she’d love to be restrained by it out of her head. They had just sat down and were still waiting on their drinks. 

“How’s the writing going?” He asked, placing his hand next to hers on the table and idly starting to entwine his fingers with hers.

“Pretty well. I’ve actually been churning out the pages lately. I’ve had a lot of inspiration. It’s like I’ve been in a really good mood or something.”

“Why do you think that is?” His thumb traced along the sensitive line between her thumb and her forefinger. The way he was looking at her was positively devilish and he was sneaking glances at her cleavage quite often.  _ I’d rather have foregone dinner and stayed in with him again.  _

“I don’t know, I met someone.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you mean you got laid?” 

“Yes, I did. And I’m hoping it might happen again soon.”

“Maybe it will,” he said, taking a sip of his water. “Not to interrupt the flirting, but I should have said this earlier… you’re welcome to sleep over whenever, like tonight. How long have you been in L.A.?”

“Two years.”

“So you’ve dated while living here before?”

“Yep. Too much, maybe. Well, I don’t want to make myself sound like a slut or anything, and also wow… don’t want to act like I would slut shame anyone, but I was in a relationship for a year of that time.” She felt herself blushing. Why had she even said the slut part aloud? It wasn’t like her.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, well then of course she broke my fucking heart.”

“She?” He said, only seeming a tiny bit surprised.

“Yes, I’m bi. I guess I didn’t mention that yet.” This was always her strategy, to sneak it into conversation. She felt like she could never tell how anyone would react to this. Women, if they were lesbians, might decide she was too high a risk and men might decide she’d be great to talk into threesomes. But she believed Bill was above that. Although he was proving to have a healthy libido, he simply wasn’t lecherous about it. 

"No, you look worried, though. You thought I might have a problem with that?” He honestly looked hurt, which surprised her. 

“You’d be surprised how many people do. They’ll tell you they’re not homophobic, but that usually doesn’t include bi people.”

“Why?”

“We’re sluts, more likely to cheat-”

“The first one has possibilities,” he laughed. “But seriously…”

“I’ve never cheated in my life.”

“I would never think you were more likely to,” he assured her. “I’m sorry people are such dicks.”

“Me too,” she said, immediately wishing she hadn’t brought the mood down like this. She looked down at their hands on the table, insecurity threatening to pour in. Bill leaned forward as he squeezed her hand,

“Hey, look here.” She did and he met her eyes and smiled at her. 

“You’re gorgeous,” she blushed, expecting him to say more. “That’s it. Just have been waiting to tell you that in person.” She squeezed his hand back and stroked it with her thumb.

“Thank you.” 

Just then the waiter came back with the drinks. As he set them on the table, Bill sat back and removed his hand from hers. She had ordered a margarita and she was seriously looking forward to it. They ordered their entrees and as she took her first sip of the margarita, she noticed that Bill was staring at her with intent. “What?” She asked.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how fun having you sit on my face was.” She nearly spit out her drink. The comment went straight between her legs, almost as if it were an electric shock. Seeing her thighs framing Bill’s handsome face had been a highlight of her year.

“And here I was wondering if I was going to have to rein in how dirty I usually am,” she said, attempting to affect her sexy voice. 

“Oh, please, never do that with me,” he said, dropping his voice into a much sexier and lower register.

“I can try not to. Honestly, it’s not that difficult when I’m with you. I’ve been thinking a lot about the other night, too.”

“Have you?” 

“Oh yes, your tongue---” She didn’t mean to stop there, but he began to lick slowly around his lips, showing his tongue off and this put her at a loss for words. Suddenly she was compelled to cross her legs and attempted to smooth down her skirt over her bare legs. But he was continuing to stare at her with a lustful look in his eyes. “Are you trying to turn me on? Because it’s working. You reaIly don’t have to try very hard. I-” The word caught in her throat as she felt his hand on her knee. Her mouth formed and “o” and she gulped. “We haven’t even gotten our entrees yet, how are we going to make it through dinner?”

“Oh, I’ll keep it at a slow burn for you all night, don’t worry.” She gulped again, feeling herself getting wet as heat began to spread from her core. She was grinning and beginning to vibrate with excitement. “I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” He said, obviously worried about going too far.

“Nope. I can take a lot. Also, I like a tease.”

“Good, because there is plenty more where that came from.”

“I’m dying to kiss you, but I’m not very into PDA and also I would assume it’s not a great idea for you.”

“Yeah, that would land me in the tabloids, unfortunately. I mean, not from actual paparazzi, but I know some people have taken secret pictures of me with their phones and that would definitely be an interesting shot.”

“I guess it would. You really haven’t done much dating since your divorce?”

“Nope. I was a sad sack for a bit there, just working. I never left the house for anything else.”

“What did you do?”

“Read and watched TV. I’m so exciting.”

“Sounds like what I do for fun. You know what kind of reactions I get when I say that to other dates?” 

“Probably not good.”

“Nope. I’ve dodged social situations to stay home and finish a good book. I’m not ashamed.”

“And I don’t think you should be.” His hand was still on her knee and he slowly started to slide it farther, his fingers climbing up her thigh and teasing her sensitive skin. 

“Music to my ears.” When their entrees arrived, Bill would not stop staring at her as she ate. He had withdrawn his hand and this made her momentarily sad, but she assumed there would be more to come.

“You’re making me nervous,” she told him when the gaze became a little too much for her.

“I’m just thinking about you sucking my dick.” This should not have surprised her given his other comments, but somehow it did. She shivered. Here she was in a fancy restaurant with delicous food in front of her and an unbelivably handsome man was teasing her, wanted to fuck her so badly that he couldn’t keep it in the bedroom.

“Now that’s a good thought. I’m hoping you’ll let me finish it soon. You’re not a fool around in the car kind of guy are you?” She was hoping that this torment could end sooner rather than later.

“I have been. But now that I’m older I’m more cautious about it. Of course, if we’re parked-”

“You’re really too perfect. Are you sure you’re real?”

“Last time I checked. But, I’m not perfect by any means.”

“I beg to differ.” She gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes, kicking his foot gently under the table and began to rub it along his ankle, feeling the rough texture of his leg hair on the skin of her foot as it lifted his pant leg. Just when she thought she had gained the upper hand, he reached under the table and caught her leg, pulling her foot into his lap. She panicked for a second, looking around the room. No one had noticed anything. The tablecloth was giving them cover. 

He fixed her with an absolutely evil look and began to stroke her calf. At this point she was so turned on she could feel the heat rising in her face. Her cheeks must be bright red. He maneuvered her foot between his legs and pointed her toes downward so that she could feel the large bulge of his erection pressing against it. 

“Feel that?” He said, his voice breathy. “That’s what you do to me. You’re driving me wild.” 

“We could cut dinner short and go take care of it,” she suggested. 

“Nope. I’m enjoying this. I like you squirming. I want to torture you. I want you so hot and bothered, so wet, that you don’t know what to do with yourself. And then maybe then I’ll let you have some release,” he said, his lip curling into an evil grin.

“Wow, that is so… fucking hot. You’re a Dom,” she said, disbelieving her luck.

“You’re okay with that?”

“More than okay. I am so into that.” 

“This just keeps getting better and better.” He grinned and gently pushed her foot toward the floor so that it fell. He returned to eating as if nothing had happened. “Here, try a bite of this,” he said, offering her a forkful of his pasta. She licked her lips and leaned forward and he fed it to her, not taking his eyes off of her. He watched her mouth as she seductively took the mouthful and swallowed it. 

“Okay, but like anyone in the restaurant right now can tell we’re on a date, “she giggled. He shrugged his beautiful, broad shoulders.

“One day I’m going to want to show you off,” she blushed. Was that true? She wanted to hope it was. 

They continued to eat, flirting and stealing glances at each other. When they had finished eating, Bill returned his hand to her knee and continued its upward progress, “Your skin is so soft.” He leaned across the table and whispered in her ear, his breath hitting her with a soft, warm puff. “I want to fuck you so badly. I want to bend you over this table right now in front of this entire restaurant and slide my throbbing cock into your dripping, wet----” He was interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat. The waiter was back.

They both startled and sat back in their chairs, faces definitely betraying their guilt. She giggled softly as the waiter cleared their plates. 

“Could we…” Bill cleared his throat, “Could we get the dessert menu, please?” The waiter nodded before leaving. “It’s okay. He’ll get a good tip.” She laughed again. “One more time,” he said, and again his hand was on her thigh, between her legs this time. “What if I were to just start fingering you right here?”

“I’d get up… we’d have to leave.”

“Would we?” He said, teasingly. “What if I were to order you stay here and take it?” She searched his face, wondering if he would really do that. The possibility was really fucking hot.

“I could be compelled to follow a lot of your orders.” 

“Why?”

“Because you’re so hot. You have me under your spell.” This made him laugh. “I am really looking forward to having you inside of me again. I’ve been thinking about it non-stop. Last night I had a pretty amazing orgasm thinking about you---” The waiter returned again. Bill looked from her to him thoughtfully and said, 

“On second thought, could we just get the check?” She felt a surge of excitement as they would soon be one step closer to what she wanted. After the waiter brought the check and Bill had settled it, it was time to head to the car. 

As Bill climbed into his seat in the car and fastened his seatbelt, he said gruffly, “Open your legs for me.” Immediately compelled to obey, she let her legs fall apart. He did not look at her as he started the car and put it in gear. “I think we should talk about this before we go any further.” 

“About what?” She asked, putting her hand on his thigh for a change, enjoying how sturdy they were.

“Power exchange. How much are you into it? How much pain do you like? Are we going to need a safe word?” At the word pain she nearly shuddered. He removed one of his hands from the wheel and pushed her hand off of his thigh so that he could put his hand on her instead. The dismissiveness of the gesture excited her. She had long since stopped questioning why this sort of thing got her going.

"I’m really into it,” she said, biting her lip as he rapidly advanced his hand and cupped her between her legs. “A Little bit of pain is okay. Let’s hold off on that for now until we’re more comfortable. I can be convinced to do a lot of things when it’s a handsome man telling me to do them.”

“Excellent,” he said, beginning to stroke her through her underwear. She moaned softly and could tell that she had already started to soak through. He knew just how to touch her, his dexterous fingers forming shapes which she longed to press herself into. But she wanted him in control

“I think you have magic fingers.”

"You haven’t felt anything yet,” he told her, using one finger to stroke with just the right amount of pressure over her clit. Something in his voice hit her like an electric shock and made her shudder in anticipation. The experience of having him touch her was hotter with him not even looking at her, just keeping his eyes on the road as he drove, almost as if he was nonchalant about it. He moved her underwear to the side and tantalizingly slowly teased his finger tips at her lips. “When we get back to my place, I’m going to fuck you until you scream.” She looked at him and saw that he was biting his lip, his side profile looking even more dramatic than usual in the moonlight. She tried to put her hand back on his leg, but he said firmly, “No. I can drive with one hand, but I can’t with your hand on my cock. I can’t wait until we get back. I want to be inside of you so bad.” He was nearly growling now. She opened her legs further and invited him in as he slid two fingers into her starting to make the “come here” motion.

“Oh god,” she groaned, sliding her butt forward to give him a better angle. “Yes…” His fingers slid in and out, creating that delicious friction.

“In about twenty minutes that’ll be my cock. Except I’m not going to be gentle. At all,” he said in that gruff, sexy voice.

“Good. I like it rough.”

“You haven’t had my rough yet. Are you sure you can take it?”

“I’m willing to… try…” She said, finding it hard to speak. His fingers were grinding into her now and her pleasure was spiking. “Oh god, Bill, I’m going to come.”

“You’re allowed,” he said, and for some reason him speaking to her this way turned her on even more and gave her the edge she needed to reach orgasm. She grasped at the door as she felt the waves of her orgasm begin to wash over her. 

When they finally pulled up to Bill’s house, their hurried walks to the door made her laugh. They were both so eager to fuck. Walking was interesting for her because she was so wet she could feel the lubrication, giving the experience a different sensation than usual. Almost as soon as they were both in the door, Bill slammed the door shut behind them and pressed her up against it, looming over her, kissing her ravenously, sliding his tongue between her lips and squeezing her ass. She unbuttoned her blouse as quickly as she could and started to take her bra off. He just as nimbly took his shirt off and undid his belt. He was down to his boxers faster than she would have thought possible.

Bill trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth down her neck and over her collarbone. A sigh escaped her lips and she grinded her hips into him, pleased to feel he had another erection- or the same one? Surely that wasn’t possible. She finally got her bra off and his mouth was on her nipple before she knew it, sucking it hard and teasing it with his teeth. Then he kissed between her breasts and down her stomach and his hands were all over her bare back. 

Dropping to his knees, he ducked his head under her skirt and quickly pulled her underwear down before burying his head in her pussy. He sucked on her clit and she grasped at his head as she threw her head back in pleasure, hitting it lightly on the door. 

“Jesus… Bill… please fuck me. I want you in me. I can’t wait, I-” He stood up again and placed his hands on her hips but then appeared to think of something and stopped.

“Shit, need a condom,” he said, patting his hands on his thighs, realizing he had no pants on anymore, and then got on his knees to reach for pants. In that moment she was severely tempted to tell him to forget it, but even in this moment of passion she recognized that as insanity. She had known him for how long? Three weeks?

Bill finally located his wallet and dug out a condom, cursing as he ripped the package open. The sight of him on his knees naked was delightful, though. He had her perfect body type- the upside down triangle and a hairy chest. Finally, he rolled the condom on and stood up again. He placed her hands on her ass. Then he lifted her, holding her skirt up out of the way, and lowered her onto his erection, bracing her back against the door for leverage. She moaned loudly as he penetrated her, sliding deeply inside of her.

“I love it inside of you,” he said and her heart almost stopped on the word “love.” But she shook it off. He hadn’t said  _ that.  _ Then his lips crushed into her and all thoughts were lost as he began to fuck her relentlessly against the door. He was being very rough, slamming into her so hard that it was nearly painful. In between kisses he bit her lip. His kisses were rough as well, bruising her lips. She dragged her nails down his back, enjoying the sensation of the layer of sweat he had already worked up. Her hands ended up on his ass and she squeezed his cheeks as she desperately tried to work with him to pull her cock into her more deeply. This was impossible though as he was bottoming out, slamming into her cervix.

Out of breath from the kissing, she rested her face onto his shoulder and bit him there, stifling her moans. She worked her hips against him as much as she could, enjoying the feeling of him meeting her. Ordinarily she was not a romantic person, but in that moment her head was full of thoughts of how divine this pleasure was. It was as if they were joined, working together like this. 

His thrusts grew faster and more intense and she began to squeeze her muscles to try to milk his orgasm from him. Finally, he thrust one last time, hard, and exploded. Almost immediately afterward she came as well, gasping for breath and sliding to her feet as he let her down. Her legs were wobbly and she felt as if she could barely stand, but he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She leaned into him for support, loving the feeling of his body nearly encasing her.

He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her, still breathing heavily. Then he leaned down and kissed her gently over and over, variations on a soft gentle kiss until their breathing began to slow. 

“Fuck,” he said, his face still pressed to hers.

"Fuck,” she agreed, kissing him one last time. After they had rested a few moments he said, 

“I think it’s bed time. How about some Forensic Files and cuddling until we fall asleep?”

“That sounds wonderful,” she agreed.


End file.
